<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capeecorn by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961654">Capeecorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Gen, Monster Omorashi, Omorashi, Pee, Request Fill, This is literally a monster goat wetting itself, Urination, Wetting, it's more likely than you think, the author using bad puns as titles?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and/or wetting.</p>
<p>The Capra Demon is forced to fight an intruder before he has a chance to relieve himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capeecorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from my tumblr: Could you please write a story about Capra Demon, in which he feels too proud wanting to let loose in front of someone he fights, but eventually did it uncontrollably as the fight drags on?</p>
<p>Omorashi is weird, so no age rating and no archive warnings, so that you know that this isn't wholesome fluff, this is a fic about piss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Capra Demon could be considered an outlier. </p>
<p>Most of his brethren were roaming the Demon Ruins near Izalith, the fallen city that had given birth to the race of demons. It was a hot, merciless and bleak place, in which almost nobody ever sat foot. It had been fine there for a while, as for demon's it was a safe place, until the son of the witch had lost his ring and most of the demon ruins had been drowned in lava. </p>
<p>A lot of the other Capra's had just searched for another place to roam, but this Capra had been unhappy with the cramped space and had decided to wander off instead. He found himself in a rotten swamp first, further descending up, until he found a labyrinth full of hollows, from the tales he head heard as a child, apparently this could happen to humans after they died and once he stepped out of the depths, for the first time in his life did he breathe air that wasn't polluted or burned his nostrils. </p>
<p>He had stepped out into the land of Lordran and while it was as much a ruin as his home, he liked it there. There were a few more hollows around, but he swiftly showed them that they shouldn't mess with him. He also managed to tame two of the undead dogs that accompanied the hollows, they turned out to not only be nice companions, but also very useful in battle, as they just came back to life after a while when slain. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon found a small room in which he stayed in, occasionally going outside for hunting or waiting for the non hollowed Undead to come to his lair. After he killed them, he could take their humanity, which was a tastier meal than anything else he had ever tried. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon enjoyed the life he had picked for himself, the fights in which he could show his superior strength over the Undead as well as the sweet taste of the humanity once he acquired it. </p>
<p>However, the Capra Demon also had to take care of the more mundane things in his life and his bladder had bothered him for a while now. Demons were a proud race, with them competing with each other all the time, letting yourself be seen while relieving yourself, being vulnerable, was absolutely out of the question. </p>
<p>It was a good thing that only his dogs were present and the Capra Demon had learned how to seal off his area shut with a fog gate. No prying eyes would be on him during that moment of vulnerability, as he made his way over to the usual corner to relieve his need. </p>
<p>Just as he had made it there however, he heard the sound of someone entering through the fog gate. A challenger had appeared, at the worst time possible. </p>
<p>Abandoning the task at hands, the Capra Demon reached for his dual machetes and turned around with a growl as his dogs already charged at the Undead. </p>
<p>The hopes of his dogs getting rid of the Undead quickly, that was a thing that happened quite often actually, got smashed when the Undead turned out to not be a pushover and managed to slay both of them with a well calculated swing of their sword. At least his dogs had gotten some damage in, the Capra could see how blood dripped out of the joints on their armour, but they swiftly grabbed a flask with a golden liquid and drank from it, while the Capra was still busy reaching them. </p>
<p>The Capra growled a bit at the sight of the flask. Not only would the usage of the flask that could heal every wound of the Undead (it didn't work on the Capra himself, he had tried) prolong the battle, the colour of the liquid inside also reminded him of the contents inside of his bladder. </p>
<p>Because of his pride as a demon and the vulnerability that came with relieving yourself, it was common for the Capra Demon to wait until his bladder was rather full before he voided. Unfortunately, for him that meant that he had to fight with a rather full bladder and he didn't plan to lose even a single drop of urine during the fight. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon had reached the Undead and first raised his right machete to smash down and then his left machete to let it crush on the Undead right away, but both of his blows hit hard metal. The Undead had raised their shield, but the impact of his blows had slid them over the ground, leaving marks in the soft ground of the Capra Demon's garden. </p>
<p>With both of his blows having been blocked, the Capra Demon raised both of his machetes to let them crush down on the helmet of the Undead, but the Undead used the long windup time to roll around the Capra Demon and stab him into the thigh. The Capra Demon growled in pain and annoyance and jumped back, avoiding a second hit, seeing a great opportunity for a counter attack when the Undead's attack only stabbed thin air. </p>
<p>His right machete flew against the chest of the Undead, who was sent flying at the impact and crashed against the wall, where they collapsed with a groan. The Capra Demon followed them to crush their skull between his blades, when the Undead had their flask in their hands again and the sight of the golden liquid made his bladder twitch. </p>
<p>Instead of using the opportunity for the killing blow, the Capra Demon backed away and hid his form behind a bush, in which he briefly, while the Undead was preoccupied, crossed his legs. What a sign of vulnerability. Once the Undead knew that he needed to piss, they would certainly go all out and use his predicament to their advantage. </p>
<p>Gladly it only was a small moment of weakness. The desperate feeling of the need to void ebbed away and the Capra once again showed himself to the Undead. For a while, the both opponents just circled each other, unsure on how to approach the fight. The Capra Demon could feel how the Undead eyed each and every one of his movements and it was the dull feeling of his full bladder that prompted him to make the first move. </p>
<p>The Undead clearly hadn't predicted the attack, a combo of three strikes, first the Capra's right machete , then his left and then both machetes at once, which all connected with the Undead's body, but for some reason, they still survived. Once again, the Capra was prevented by finishing them off, because the last attack had let him stand with his legs being spread, to keep the balance and his body very much took this pose as permission to get some relief, because he had to clench all of his muscles to not let loose right here and then. </p>
<p>It gave the Undead enough time to take two sips from their flask, which made the Capra growl. Now their fight would start anew again, which meant that he still couldn't relief himself. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon knew that his chances to win the fight would drastically increase when he would just let loose, letting all this pent up piss running down his legs and culminate in a puddle between his feet, but he was far too proud to let go in front of an enemy. This wasn't only a fight to the death, but also a fight between equal opponents. If he would lose himself while in such a fight, the humiliation would never leave him, even without anyone of the demon family seeing him. It was enough that he knew. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon apparently had lingered on his thoughts for a bit too long, because he could feel another stab in his leg. Always his legs, because the Undead were short and getting him down by injuring his legs was usually the best strategy they could muster. With a hiss, the Capra Demon jumped away and prepared his next combo, which the Undead managed to avoid masterfully this time. They were learning while they fought him... quite a formidable foe the Capra Demon had. </p>
<p>When he stepped forward to counter one of their blows, though, the Capra Demon's bladder reminded him that he wasn't at his best right now. Fighting while having to hold in a flood felt like one of the hardest things he ever had to do. </p>
<p>If not for this predicament, the Undead had been dead twice already and the Capra Demon would have been able to piss to his heart's content into the bushes until they managed to come back. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the fight continued to drag on in this very same manner. The Capra Demon managed to get a good hit in, but his own body betrayed him and he had to compose himself, so that he wouldn't uncontrollably piss everywhere. In the meantime, the Undead managed to take a sip of their flask and their whole dance began anew. </p>
<p>Worse even, the Capra Demon made more and more tiny mistakes, that ended in the Undead getting a few strikes in. None of them were lethal, the Capra Demon's thick fur and skin protected him, and he blocked any attempts at his chest and belly with his dual machetes, but more and more cuts appeared in his legs and arms, which left warm blood drip down on the ground and hindered his movement a bit. </p>
<p>However, nothing hindered his movement as much as the fullness of his bladder. The fight must have dragged on for half an hour already. When the Capra Demon had started with a fairly full bladder, so now it felt positively bursting and he couldn't even cross his legs or hold his crotch or anything that would help him holding it in. He had to abandon his earlier strategy of fidgeting behind the bushes, because the Undead recovered quicker and quicker. </p>
<p>The only thing that the Capra Demon allowed himself, or more, his body did it without his permission, was a shaking of his legs. All the effort of holding it in got to him and he just needed to leave his body have a physical outlet somehow, when he wasn't allowed to void yet. </p>
<p>At least the golden flask of the Undead started to take a more green colour, which meant that the healing potion of the Undead would be empty soon. With new determination, the Capra Demon doubled his efforts to take the undead down, receiving two new cuts in his right leg and when he stood there, a low hiss in his throat at the pain of his throbbing bladder, the Undead finished their Estus. The Capra Demon could see only green in it anymore. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon raised his machetes and stormed at the Undead, while they still were busy taking up their weapons again and crashed them down on them, the sickening crack of breaking bones beneath the armour was heard. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon waited for a second to see if they moved and when they didn't, he hurried to the bushes and dropped his machete to finally take care of the task that he wanted to finish before this fight even started. </p>
<p>Only that the Capra Demon realized something before he allowed himself to start voiding. The Undead hadn't vanished. Normally Undead would vanish when they died. That could only mean one thing... </p>
<p>Despite his screaming bladder, once again denied release, the Capra picked up his dual machetes and raised them just in time to block an incoming attack of the Undead. How had they done that? The flask had been empty! Did they have another item in their possession that had saved them from certain death? </p>
<p>The Capra Demon was fighting two battles at once. The first was him pressing against the Undead, who did their damn hardest to break his defense and the second one was... against his own bladder. The blocking stance required for the Capra to stand there with spread legs and this position was torture on him. </p>
<p>However, he wouldn't allow one single drop to leak out of him before this battle was over. He wouldn't lose any of the two battles that were going on and finally managed to gain the upper hand and push the Undead away, them staggering away and falling on their rear. </p>
<p>It was the perfect opportunity. The Capra Demon only had to step forward and finish them once and for all, he doubted that they had another miracle that would restore them to full health up their sleeve. </p>
<p>As they still struggled to get up, surely dizzy from the Capra Demon's shove, the Capra stepped forward and raised his right machete. Victory was so close. He just needed to crush it down on the Undead and then he could take the piss of his lifetime that his bladder had ached so long for now. He briefly imagined the form of the golden arch that would unhindered flow into the bushes.</p>
<p>Another step forward, his machete starting to swing downwards, to sink into the Undead's flesh, he felt something warm trickling down his leg. </p>
<p>Apparently, the Capra Demon had lingered a bit too long on his fantasy. Also apparently, the Capra Demon had lost the battle against his own bladder as he looked down at himself and saw the unhindered stream he had fantasized about rushing down between his own legs, not in the elegant golden arch he had imagined, but more like a torrent that didn't know when to stop. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon growled and crossed his legs, grinding them against each other, trying to stop the flow, but it was no use. His body had tasted relief now and despite his humiliation, that he not only had let loose in a fight, but also in front of an opponent, he felt how his body sagged in relaxation as the stream continued to thunder on the ground. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon shifted his attention back on the Undead, who just stood there, starting at the growing puddle between his feet in bewilderment. The Capra Demon let out a sharp growl, showing their disdain at them having seen him in this moment of weakness. As much as the Capra wished for his stream to just cease, he knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. The abundant stream continued to rush out of him at a rapid pace, moistening his legs and hooves before splashing onto the ground. </p>
<p>Instead of trying to fight it, the Capra Demon used the distraction of the Undead to step forward, further wetting his thighs and hooves with the ongoing stream and finally dealt the killing blow to them. They dissolved into dust without even making a single sound. </p>
<p>Exhausted, the Capra Demon fell on his rear, not caring that he practically sat in a puddle of his own waste, spreading his legs and resigning himself to the fact that he was wetting himself. He didn't try to aim his stream anywhere or hide himself into the bushes, he just was letting his stream go forward, watching as a new puddle grew in front of his feet and quickly merged with the one he already was sitting in. </p>
<p>The Capra Demon pissed for what felt like an awfully long time, even fearing that the Undead may come back and humiliate him a second time seeing him like this, but eventually it ceased and only left him dribbling, empty, relieved and very very humiliated. </p>
<p>If anyone in the Demon Ruins would hear about him not being able to hold his piss through a fight, he would never hear the end of it. Especially because it had happened in front of his opponent. </p>
<p>With a growl, the Capra Demon stood up around the same time his dogs started to stir again. His puddle was slowly sinking into the ground, but his fur and hooves were absolutely soaked. </p>
<p>He better get himself cleaned up before the Undead came back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an Omorashi tumblr at <a href="https://mrslittleleaks.tumblr.com/">MrsLittleleaks</a>. Come over there if you have an request for a Soulsborne character in a desperate situation or you just want to talk Omo scenarios or headcanons. </p>
<p>Wow, as someone who likes to write domestic fluff and dialogue, writing a fic with a fight and no dialogue was really difficult. I hope I still managed to fill the request out as intended. </p>
<p>I think the demons in Dark Souls are sentient, they use weapons and sorcery after all, they just have a different language and can't speak the same languages as humans. Also, the Capra Demon isn't wearing any clothes, but for him, pissing while he doesn't have control over it is the same as wetting clothes for us, so yeah, he didn't had the best time there. </p>
<p>Fucker deserved it for the first few seconds of his boss battle being pure luck!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>